


Ruins Everything

by Twilit



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words spoken at the end of the universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins Everything

 

 

Can you not see the wind and the shade?  
Fingers that no longer feel or play the rain.  
Can you not see the heat over clockwork?  
Frogs that lie dead in the descending dark.

For the young kings, the stone cold floor,  
Prone by queens, asleep forevermore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Elegy of Llywelyn the Last, by Gruffudd ab yr Ynad Coch


End file.
